A Walk Among the Clouds So to Speak
by flyingpigscantofly
Summary: Peter Pan is... a girl!
1. Loser!

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, ever. Criticism will be greatly appreciated. Tell me if it sucks. Hope you like it.

Pete flew through the clouds. To her, it felt like she was swimming through cotton candy. She did flips and dives, almost like a dolphin. A dolphin that could take anyone out in a matter of seconds that is. She neared the bottom of the clouds and looked down. All of the people scurried around like ants. Building, building, building. They could be so boring. But occasionally, she would spot something interesting, or actually someone.

She dove toward a rooftop and crouched there, imitating the pose of the gargoyle next to her. Her head cocked to one side as she observed the events unfolding below her.

A boy was running through the streets with considerable speed. Pete idly wondered how fast he would be able to fly. Anyone who loves speed like that would love to fly. As she looked closer she realized that he was carrying something tucked into his side as he ran. When he started to look over his shoulder, she could see why. A street-side bread vendor was awkwardly running after him. _Waddling, is more like it._ Suddenly, the boy crashed into on of the pedestrians he had been deftly weaving his way through. His bread went flying across the street. The vendor put on a surprising burst of speed and began to close in on the boy. But the boy hurried over to a building, quickly scaled the brick walls, and began jumping across the rooftops.

He stopped his frog-escape once he saw Pete crouched on the side of the roof he had just jumped to. He looked below him, and seeing that the vendor had given up, he approached Pete. She noticed that he wasn't even breathing hard.

"You aren't going to jump are you? 'Cause that would be just plain stupid." In a flash, Pete had flown over his head, grabbed his shirt by the front, and held him over the roof's edge.

He glanced at the arm holding him up. "Are you a girl, 'cause no girl I know could hold me up like that."

She titled her head back, noticing that he didn't seem to care that he was dangling three stories over the ground. "Do you know every girl in existence?"

"No," he admitted, "So I take it that you weren't going to jump?" Pete just glared at him, but surprisingly set him back down on the roof.

She began to circle him, like a shark. "What's you name?"

"Alexander."

"Why did you steal the bread?"

"Because I wanted to. Besides it wasn't as if the vendor was goin' hungry. Did you see how fat he was? But," he said as he pulled something from his right sleeve, "I still got this." He held up a roll. "Anyway, what's your name Miss Nosy?"

Pete stopped circling and faced him. She looked him straight in the eye and proudly declared, "I am Peter Pan." Alexander kept a straight face for about three seconds. Then he burst out laughing, and kept laughing so hard he fell on the roof. Pete glared down at him and barely restrained herself from kicking him.

"What is soo funny?" She demanded. He calmed down long enough for him to squeeze out, "You're a _girl!"'_''' And then he burst out again. Pete began to walk around him, almost yelling.

"Of course I'm a girl you dumbass! Have you ever heard any superior legends about girls? NO! So I had to pretend to be a boy for that Wendy girl. And we were just friends! Yuck. No way I ever like liked her. And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" She finished off her tirade with a swift kick to Alexander's almost calmed down butt.

"Hey!" He yelped standing up. "You can't be Peter Pan, girl or boy. You're to old." He said that with a 'Take That' look on his face.

Pete almost looked sad for a moment. "Every time I come here, to your world, I get a bit older. I should be about 17 by your stupid years."

Alexander contemplated this for a minute. "Well, I'm 17 and 1/2. Loser!" Pete's eyes grew wide with anger. She jumped behind him and put him in a headlock.

"What was that, _Aly_? Did you just call me a loser?"

"Hey!" He squeaked out, "It's Alex, not Aly. I'm a boy not a girl!"

"I don't know," She said through gritted teeth as they wrestled around the rooftop. "You look awfully feminine, and you just squeaked like a girl." Alex wiggled out of her grip.He stood in front of her, indignant. He puffed out his chest, straightened his loose cotton shirt. He ran a hand through his coal black hair and with his dark green eyes he looked at her, and wiggled his eyebrows.

Pete burst out laughing. She held her sides as she tried to keep from rolling on the rooftop. "Are you... trying.. to come... on to me?" She barely managed to say.

He pretended to be hurt for a few minutes and then asked in a more serious tone, "So, when are you taking me to Neverland?" Pete stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"What," he asked. "You saw how fast I can run. And besides, I bet I can fly faster than you can."

Pete stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and stalked over to him. "No one can fly faster than I can."

"Wanna bet? I bet you've never let anyone try."

Almost furious that someone could think that he was better than her, she grabbed him by the wrist and flew up into the air. At Alex's surprised yelp she looked over at him and ground out, "What? You asked for it."With, that they vanished into the air, a rat searching for food being the only witness.


	2. You suck

Pete flew through the clouds, relishing in the cold air blowing across her face. She had almost forgotten about Alex until she felt him squirming.

"Why are you moving around so much? You got what you wanted, you're going to Neverland."

"Let me go! I can fly by myself!"

"Nope, you need fairy dust and I'm fresh out." Pete winked at him and put on a burst of speed, darting in between the clouds, with Alex in tow.

"No fair!" Alex whined out.

"Oh, is _Aly_ complaining? Does little _Aly _ need a break?" Pete laughed as Alex started mumbling things about idiotic girls and how he was going to plot his revenge. She sighed with contentment as she felt the clouds brushing across her face, like so much soft cotton. She knew that they were close to Neverland, as the sky began to turn fantastic colors of pink, orange, and purple. The sky in Alex's boring old world was never this beautiful.

Alex stopped whining under his breath when he got his first glimpse of Neverland. Pete smirked to herself when he finally stopped talking. The island was covered in forests, the exceptions being the beaches and whatnot. She looked around for pirate ships, and saw one quite a distance away. Hook was dead, but that didn't mean the other pirates hadn't organized themselves and elected a new captain. She hadn't actually met the new Captain yet, but she was itching for a good fight.

She flew them close to the treetops, and watched the startled birds fly out. She laughed and chased after them, watching them squak in annoyance and look for another tree to gather in. Pete flew them to the heart of the island, where the trees where the biggest. In the biggest tree was a tree house. This was not just some ordinary tree that one would see in a child's backyard. No, this was an actual house. It looked to be about three stories, and had windows with leaf shutters adorning every floor. She slowly dropped down onto the roof of the house and glanced at Alex.

He looked absolutely bewildered. "Shouldn't we be under a tree, underground like in the stories?"

Pete looked at him like he was an idiot. "Why would I keep my home there when the pirates know where it is? Anyway, this place is harder for those waddling idiots to reach." Bending forward, she pulled up what had appeared to be part of the roof, but was actually a hatch to get into the house. A rope ladder dropped down into the house. Pete looked up and gestured for Alex to climb down the ladder.

"Ladies first, Aly."

Alex snarled at her, and dropped down, quickly descending the ladder. Pete laughed to herself, happy that there was someone new in the house.

--------------------------------------------------

Pete dropped down the hatch, not even bothering with the ladder. Standing still, she let her eyes adjust to the light, while she listened for any sound to indicate where Alex was. She heard an almost inaudible shuffling noise coming from the shadows to her left. Pretending not to hear it, she started walking down the hall. She heard the person in the shadows start to follow her. Moving quickly, she turned around and crouched on the floor, bringing her leg out to sweep the person off their feet. Darting forward, she placed her foot on the person's neck. Pete leaned forward and quietly said, "Alex, you really should improve your fighting skills. You'll need them here. Plus, yours suck." She winked, withdrew her foot, and ran down the hallway laughing.


	3. Bring it

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I need feedback, good or bad!

Pete ran through the halls until she came to the stairwell. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Alex was slowly following her. She stuck out her tongue at him, calling out "Move your ass! Can't have you getting lost in my house!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Alex was slowly approaching her with a pouty look on his face.

"I'm hungry, and I bet you are too since you never had a chance to eat your roll. After we eat, I'll give you a tour of the house, and then... well, I don't know yet. So come on!"

Alex was standing next to her now, and motioned for her to go first. Pete had her suspicions that he was going to take his revenge on her now, if she went in front him. Grinning to herself, she went on down the stairs, acutely aware of Alex at her back. _Let's just see what he'll do._ She kept her guard up as they made their way down the stairs. She was just about to take another step down when Alex shoved her. Just before she fell down, she reached behind her and grabbed Alex's arm. The fell down the stairs until painfully tumbling to the bottom. When they landed, Pete was straddling Alex, with her forearm across his neck, preventing him from moving.

"You really ought to stop attacking me from behind. One: it's cowardly, and I don't tolerate cowards very well. Two: one of these days you'll end up with my dagger in your stomach when I mistake you for a pirate." Cocking her head to the side, she leaned closer to his face and whispered, "Got that?"

Pete blinked in surprise when she a drop of blood fall down onto Alex's face. Releasing his neck, she sat up and gingerly touched her fingertips to her face. Wincing slightly, she felt the cut that now ran along her eyebrow.

"Ha, what was that about your reflexes and supreme fighting skills, Pete? Looks like they weren't good enough to save you from getting hurt," Alex proudly said, smirking up at her.

"Oh, don't sound so pleased with yourself. It was a stair edge, not you, that cut me." Pete stood up and glared down at him. "Now come on, I need food." She walked away, muttering to herself about ingrates that tried to show her up.

--------------------------------------------------------

Pete made her way to the kitchen, purposely ignoring the pain that was now emanating from her eyebrow, and refusing to clean it until after she ate. She entered the kitchen, knowing that Alex would follow her once he was done gloating over his so-called victory.

She rummaged through her cupboards, looking for food. When she found some dried fruit and bread, she took it over to the table. Grabbing for the pitcher sitting on the table in center of the table, she poured water for herself into a wood cup. She opened the shutters in the far side of the kitchen and sat on the window ledge, tearing off pieces of bread and dried fruit, eating them. She gazed out of the window, staring into the trees.

The wind played in the tree, making the leaves dance in the wind. The sun was unable to penetrate the thick canopy of leaves overhead, casting the forest around her into a gloom. But that gloom was full of life. Birds twittered amongst themselves, bugs skittered along the ground. Predator and prey played their everlasting fame along the forest floor. A sparkle of fairy dust could be seen here and there, as fairies made their way about the forest, attending to their business.

Pete looked back into the kitchen when she heard Alex come in. He looked around the kitchen, observing the simple furnishings. The walls were covered in wooden cupboards. A large wooden table stood in the center of the room, the extra bread, dried fruit, and water pitcher sitting in the middle of it. Stools, not chairs, surrounded the table. Windows were placed along two of the walls.

Pete gestured at the food on the table, "Help yourself. If you want water, there are cups in the top cupboard behind your head."

She watched as Alex grabbed a cup and some food before sitting at the table.

"So... how's that gash?"

Pete snorted, "A gash? Hardly. More like a paper cut. Anyway," she said, standing and brushing the food crumbs from her lap, "I'm going to go train. You should come spar with me when you're done. You obviously need the work."

"Hey! I do not! I pushed you down the stairs remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" She said sarcastically. "Pushing a person down the stairs is such a great display of your fighting skills. Now, if you want to learn how to fight for _real_, from the master, I'll show you how. Just go down the hall to the right, and in the second door on the left." Pete then sauntered out of the room, laughing at Alex's red face.

----------------------------------------------------

Pete had wiped up most of the blood from her cut with a wet rag, _Only because it was getting in my eye._ She grabbed a dagger from her weapons case, and was soon fighting against an imaginary enemy. She spun, and darted, did flips off the wall, and parried against the pretend foe. Taking a break to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, she glanced in the doorway to see Alex standing there, watching.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or do you want to learn what an actual fight is like?"

Alex walked towards her. "Then let's start. I think you'll be surprised at my skills."

"What, I don't see any stairs for you to push me down," Pete scoffed.

She walked to the weapons case, slipping her dagger back into its case. She looked thoughtfully through the various weapons, wondering what she would instruct him in first. Grinning, she grabbed two wooden swords.

"Oh, you're going to be so sore tomorrow," Pete said as she threw one of the swords at him. She got into her fighting stance, her feet going into the proper positions automatically. She chuckled when she saw Alex look at her position, and then quickly copy it, facing her. "Okay then," she said, "Bring it."


End file.
